bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Feminist SJW
Smash the patriarchy Re: Bleach Colored Manga Images #Yep. Officially colored and released by Shueshia. #Nope, another user is sending them to me to crop and upload and I don't know where he got them from. Sorry.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:58, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :Well, the guy himself heard about the requests I'm getting for the colored manga and offered this solution: this is where he's getting the volumes from, and he wants you to buy them yourself if you want to in order to show support for the colored manga, in the hopes that Shueshia will notice and resume coloring from volume 66. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:43, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::If Xil wanted to send you the zipfiles, that he is using under Fair Use, he would have sent them. He clearly wants to respect what the owner of the files requested as he posted what the guy wanted. Please stop pressuring people to send you things that were shared with him by someone who does not want them shared beyond fair use on the Wiki. Thank you. :::He didn't get me to respond to you at all and my genitalia are irrelevant to this. I wrote to you because it was quite clear from his reply to you that he intended to respect the wishes of the owner of those images, the person who purchased them and shared them with Xil in order to use for the Wiki. And sorry no you were not simply asking, you were claiming that you have no money despite having access to the internet which, believe it or not, costs money. Its an attempt to illicit an emotional response from Xil so that he will, hopefully, feel sorry for you and share them with you despite using the owners response as a response to you. That's emotional pressure. I am in no way triggered. You won't be blocked unless you violate our policies. If anyone, you are triggered because I told you what was already clear in his response, that he intended to respect the users wishes. If not he would have said "the user who owns the images would prefer I didn't share them but sure give me your email. Xil hasn't given any of us the image save for what he has uploaded here. I have no need for them at present since we have a mutual agreement that he looks after the Manga images and I look after the Anime images. I have no desire to give myself more work than i already have. Attitude Warning Re: Coloured Manga Okay, so "Feminist" SJW first of all you should drop the sexist attitude shown in your post to Sun. Neither Xil or Sun need to hide behind someone of either sex, and their gender has no bearing on anything here - that's just an immature and derogatory comment on your part and reflects very poorly on yourself. Next, you seem to have a problem with understanding that Xil did say no - just check his original post above where it says "2. Nope" and then he explains why. He even offered up where you could buy them in a follow up post. So it is false to say that he ignored you and indirectly answered - he outright said no right off the bat, you just don't want to accept that he wouldn't give them to you and are kicking off because you don't get your way. How many times do you expect him to say no to you? He doesn't have to keep repeating himself, I'm sure that he (and you for that matter) have better things to be doing than engaging in this. If you want the coloured manga, you should buy it yourself and if as you say you have no money, then it is a simple matter of waiting until you have a good enough job to support your manga hobby and then buy them. On him declining to send it to you, I agree with his and the other user's reasoning and if someone gives you something, it is only right to respect their wishes (and their wishes are fair and decent in this matter). On the question of the zip files, no he hasn't sent them to all the admins and to present that as fact in your forum post is a bold face lie which you should withdraw and apologize for. Regards, 15:48, September 10, 2017 (UTC)